The Sister
by Cos We Are Jam Hot
Summary: Donny and Utivitch find a girl who has been attacked by Nazis, so they bring her back to camp. DonnyOC
1. Chapter 1

**I've redone it again. Sorry about this, but I didn't like the story and it needed improving drastically, just added some stuff in this chapter though. Hope you still read it.**

Night had long since fallen on the small French village of Ludres. Dim lamps studded the main streets, maintaining what little life the area had at night, all the shops had been closed and the majority of its inhabitants resided in their homes. The village was in close proximity to the German border and had been an early and easy target for the invading Nazi's, guards littered the streets making it practically impossible to escape the permanent imprisonment. A well lit pub, _Le Royale, _lay at the centre of the main street, and, for the night, housed the vast majority of SS officers in the area, leaving the enlisted grunts to be let loose unattended on the town. The war had not been kind to the residents of Ludres, but the worse of it had yet to come.

The old wooden door from the French tavern creaked open, flooding light onto the dimly lit street. A short blonde girl emerged from it, giggling loudly, she turned to the lieutenant hovering over her, mesmerised by her every move. The girl' short red dress clashed against the dark heavy SS uniform the man wore as she pulled closer to him, gesturing for him to listen to her. She whispered to him. And in response he dragged her violently into the alleyway adjacent to the pub. The soldier yelled at her in heavily accented German as she let out a muffled scream, he continued to shout as four more Nazi's rushed out of the front door and into the alleyway to assist with the commotion. As four clear shots rung through the air, the muffled screaming ceased.

* * *

The darkened streets of small isolated towns, even one so full of Nazi soldiers, had become a godsend for the Basterds; it allowed them to carry out their work as quickly and efficiently as possible. Two of the team had been sent out into the village to gather supplies in order to make the journey towards a band of Nazis hiding in the Parisian forest, who a reliable source had told them, held the locations of a base. The two men stalked the backstreets, trying to keep to the shadows in an attempt to evade capture. The first was tall. His quick dark eyes surveyed the area, checking for any possible threats. Armed with a blood smeared baseball bat and a small hand gun tucked in his belt, he looked significantly more threatening than his counterpart who was slight and looked no older than 19. The smaller of the two stopped abruptly and threw out his arms, hitting the taller man in the chest with his rifle.

"Smith," said the taller man.

"Mhmm."

"What the fuck was that for?" he snarled.

"Can't you hear it?" Utivich murmured. They both stood silently, a faint sound of harsh German shouts echoed through the street, followed by a sharp scream. Almost instantly, both men started running.

"Smithson, which way did it come from?" he hissed.

"Donny. I'm not a navigator. I've got no fu-" Five shots sounded behind them in a shadowed alleyway. Both men doubled back, not caring anymore about keeping out of sight. The small winding streets of the village created the feeling of being a rat in the maze, a feeling not helped by the weak lighting. They headed straight for the small tavern, sat squat in the darkness, the source of the sounds. A hand protruded from the midnight black alleyway, the cuff bore the insignia of the SS. The one called Donny clutched his bat and gave a few practise swings while Utivich readied his rifle; Donny tapped Utivich on the shoulder.

"One," he mouthed, holding up his first finger.

"Two," Donny raised his bat.

"Three," they both launched into the alley.

They were greeted by a sight that they were not expecting to see. Five SS guards were slumped against the tavern wall, shot at strategic points in their heads. A sixth was towered over a small blonde girl; he had pushed her against the cold stony wall and was so preoccupied in doing so, that he failed to see Donny and Utivich approaching him. They both steadied their weapons; Utivich aimed his rifle and Donny gripped his baseball bat, readying himself to take part in his favourite past-time. But before either of them could do so, hot blood splattered the opposing wall and the guard dropped to the floor. The girl slid her back down the mossy wall, her red dress was torn in several places as her body stayed rigid in the state of shock, she found the floor with her hands and settled in a small pool of blood emanating from the heap of soldiers. Her body racked with silent sobs as she stroked the SS luger she had clasped in her hands, the very same gun that had killed the German lieutenant, who was currently slumped opposite her, his brains painting the old brick wall a violent burgundy shade.

Utivich stood with his gun still pointed at the spot where the Nazi was stood, unable to comprehend what was happening. The small girl, barely older than him, lay quivering in the blood pooling up around her, her blonde hair soaked it up until it looked as if it had been dyed. The young solider knelt down next to her and plucked the gun from her hands before she could do anymore damage, she released it easily enough and whimpered slightly as she was deprived of her only protection.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, "it's okay, we won't leave you."

Utivitch pulled himself up to face his friend, "we can't just leave her, there might be more of them, and, well, look at her," they both glanced back at the girl, she was staring at the wall splattered in her attackers blood, "she's in no state to look after herself."

"Right," Donny sighed heavily, and rested his bat on his forehead. He knew that Utivitch was right, the place was littered with Germans and leaving her there with a nice pile of bodies wasn't going to help her cause. No matter how much he didn't want the girl intruding on his life, he could leave someone so innocent looking in a place like that. "We will take her back, clean her up and Aldo can decide what happens to her, happy?"

"Yeah," they both stood there for a moment, silently hoping that the other would offer to carry her back to the camp which happened to be about an hour's walk from the tavern. Donny sent a pleading look towards his best friend, this was his idea, and he could carry her. "Donny look at me, I probably weigh as much as she does."

"Fine," he threw the bat at Utivich, "but loose her, and I will not hesitate to kill you with her." Donny stooped down and picked up the girl in his arms, she was still shaking and curled into his chest.

"Hmmm, she's quite a looker," smirked Utivich. He received a glare from Donny who began to walk out of the dark alleyway back into the sleepy village that had begun to be lit by the haze of a new sunrise.

"You can't hit on a girl in shock Smith, doesn't work," Utivitch scoffed at Donny's comment, "trust me, I tried once, she hit me..."

"She hit you?"

"Yes, long story."

"Tell me," Utivitch smirked.

"No way," both of them started to laugh as they reached the edge of the forest.

It was considerably darker in the forest than it was in the small village for obvious reasons. Donny always hated travelling in the dark; it made him uneasy not knowing what was happening around him, even more so when he was carrying a fully grown girl.

They were almost back when she stopped shaking. Neither of them had really spoken since they had entered the forest, it was always wise to be silent and listen for dangers; it meant that it was fairly easy to hear her mumbling. The girl was still in shock and tightly pressed to Donny's chest, so he motioned with his head for Utivich to turn her head round slightly so her voice could be heard more clearly.

"Hugo.." Donny froze, dropping her on the floor.

"Fuck. Utivich she's German"

"Well done Donny," Utivitch went to check up on her only to discover that she had slipped into unconsciousness, "you know you can't just keep dropping random girls you find because you don't like their nationality?"

The taller man grunted.

"If it helps, she's out cold," Donny knelt down and picked her back up again, "we take her back to camp and we all decide what happens with her okay? Besides, if the German is bothering you so much, when are you planning on exiling Wicki and Stiglitz?"

"You know that the sarcasm really doesn't help anything at all don't you?" He received an amused look from Utivitch, "this is your idea, Smith," the camp was only minutes away and the faint shouts of Aldo could already be heard, "and I wasn't planning on it. Stiglitz scares the hell outta me."

"Boys, you're late," Aldo shouted from the rock he was sat on, "what have you brought me?"

"A pretty lil' German girl!" Donny yelled back.

"Alrighty then," he strode up to Donny and Utivich, "Well you were not lying there, were you now. Donowitz, why's her dress all ripped up like that?"

"We found her like this. Well we found her like this next to a pile of dead Nazi's and a lovely SS lieutenant attempting to rape her. So I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say that's why," he was still holding her in his arms.

"Well set her down on that rock over there and we'll get Stiglitz to take a gander, Omar go find him," Aldo commanded, flailing his arms around in a strange attempt to point Stiglitz's current position out to him.

"Sir," he nodded and ran off towards to small mass of tents at the other end of the gorge.

"Ya know," started Donny, "we could really do with a proper medic, I mean, Stiglitz ain't bad but he's not exactly gentle."

Omar returned, Stiglitz in tow and pointed out the blonde girl that Donny had laid down on the rock, he moved silently over to her and brushed the matted hair off of her face, he immediately jumped back and looked at her for several moments before returning to her side and hugging her to his chest.

"Eva," he whispered "_Meine schöne Schwester, was haben sie dir angetan_"

Everyone turned to Wicki for a translation, but he just stood there gaping at Stiglitz and the girl. This was bizarre behaviour for his best friend in the first place but added to the information he had just learned, that was all that he could possibly do.

"Wicki," snapped Aldo, bringing him out of his trance-like state.

"She's his sister," was all he could say.

**Sorry about another re-write but I really felt like it needed to be better. Plus I've changed the storyline a bit so it might be worth re-reading. Emilia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics are a different language btw. Hope you enjoy! Emilia x**

The men just continued to stare at Wicki, waiting for him to admit the real translation to them, no one was aware that Stiglitz had any family, not that he broadcasted the fact but since they had been with each other this long, things like that tended to emerge. Their attention moved back to Stiglitz, they watched him as he brushed back the girl's heavy fringe over and over again until he began to try removing some of the dried blood from her face that had run down from the numerous cuts the guard had caused. He was murmuring to her softly in German until he abruptly stopped and arose, he launched at Donny, jumping over a rather large rock in the process, and pinned him to the tree that he was lingering in front of.

"Where did you find her?" he growled, digging his hands further into Donny's neck.

"In an alleyway by some French bar, she was screaming and we tried to get there in time, and she was just so helpless so Smith decided that we should bring her back here and clean her up cos I mean that place is swarming with fucking Krauts..." He was struggling to breathe due to Stiglitz's immense strength holding him in place. No one seemed to be able to do anything; even Aldo was just stood there, shocked by both the recent revelation and Stiglitz's insane outburst on Donny. Stiglitz slowly released him and started to pace slowly in front of a very startled Donny. He walked back up to him, by doing so he caused Donny to flinch in anticipation of death.

"Thank you," he said plainly, then looked in the direction of Utivitch and nodded in appreciation.

"You don't know who's this is do ya? It's got some weird carvings round the handle..." Donny held up the SS luger between his finger and thumb, as if it were infected. Stiglitz swore, snatched the pistol and threw it far into the forest.

"Wow now why'd ya do that? Don't think she'd appreciate you throwing it away like that. Hell of a job finding it again," Donny started to ramble, but quickly stopped once he realised that Stiglitz had returned back to the girl's side and had begun to stroke her face again.

He quietly said something in German, to which Wicki ran into the direction of the tents. The rest of the men were still glued to the stop, waiting for the bizarre spectacle to unfold some more, Donny had sat on the floor, leaning against the tree watching the blonde girl, Utivitch was right, she was a looker.

Wicki came back several minutes later, equipped with some of the medical supplies and Stiglitz's rather oversized army jacket. They both began to unravel some bandages and clean her up, the larger German man quietly said something and Wicki retreated back to the others.

He put his hands up in defeat and sighed, "Don't even think about asking me. He's just mumbling, keeps mentioning some guy called Xavi; I'd just give him some time. Otherwise he might start killing us instead..."

At this statement, everyone quickly dispersed and went back to whatever they were doing; they all knew that Stiglitz was very likely to snap at anything.

The two siblings had been left to themselves, so Hugo took the opportunity to survey her for any further damage. He cleaned the wounds covering the most part of her left side, wrapping them in gauze and pristine white bandages and threw the huge coat around her small form. He sighed and positioned himself on a more comfy spot beside the rock she was passed out on. The unconscious form of his little sister gave him the exact reason why he should have never left home, he knew that this would happen and he left her anyway. It was his fault that she had ended up like this.

Stiglitz was sat beside his sister, tracing small patterns into the hand he hand he had been holding for the best part of two days when he was interrupted by Wicki throwing a canteen into his lap.

"_Seriously, Hugo, she's out cold, get some rest. We aren't going to let anything happen to her and besides, Aldo will kill me when he finds out you haven't slept in three days_." Wicki whispered.

He didn't move. He had left her before and he sure as hell wasn't leaving her again.

"_Please Hugo. What's she going to do if she wakes up and you're practically passing out on her?_"

Stiglitz nodded slowly and grunted, "_Watch her, please Wilhelm, she's all I have_."

"_Course I will big man. You know you always have us anyway_," he added, smiling as he ushered Stiglitz to the tents.

Wicki sat down on the rock that Stiglitz hadn't moved from in three full days, it gave him a full view of the entire camp. Aldo was shouting at Omar again, poor kid, he usually go the brunt of Aldo's anger unless he was away on a mission, then Utivich was next in line, but he seemed to have cleverly hid, anticipating the anger. Donny was lent against the tree that Hugo had pinned him to a few days earlier, reading the names off his bat again and mumbling to it, this was getting pretty frequent; the bat had become some creepy imaginary friend to him. He seriously needed to get more social interaction, it wasn't normal. Wicki turned his attention back to Stiglitz's sister, Eva he had called her. She looked nothing like him. She had long dirty blonde hair and was slight, a complete contrast to Stiglitz's bulky frame. He still didn't know why she was here; Stiglitz had been too immersed in his own world to actually tell him anything about her or what was going on, he just kept mentioning some guy called Xavi. Hugo was the closest thing to family that he had, they had become so close in the few years that they had been together, they were practically brothers. They both knew everything about each other, so why would he hide the fact that he had a sister? Wicki was broken from his musings as he was lightly hit on his right arm. Eva was now laying face forward on the blanket her brother had moved her onto; she had hit Wicki in a vain effort to sit up.

"_Woah, woah! Just calm down_," he soothed as he turned her over, "_it's okay." _Eva batted his arm away, disorientated, she opened her eyes and stared back at the man attempting to help her up.Wicki noticed that she had Stiglitz's eyes; this made the resemblance she held to her brother more prominent.

"_Who the fuck are you!" _She shouted at him once she had been able to stand, she pushed away from him and tried to run towards the tree that Donny was sat against, but before she managed to get there, she tripped over the rock that she had been laid on and fell to the floor.

Wicki stumbled over to her and held out his hand, "_my name is Wicki, and I know you have just come to, but I've only just managed to make your brother go to sleep so could you keep it down a bit maybe?", _he pulled her up, she only just reached his shoulder,_ "do you want to me to go wake him up so you can see him?"_

She shook her head, "_No, no it's okay. Sorry. Is he okay?"_

"_Yeah he'll be fine now, he just needs some rest. So look. I've been told to feed you and stuff till Hugo is up, but I've got to go talk to Aldo first. You'll be okay here, yeah?"_

"_Yes," _Wicki began to walk away until Eva called to him_, "hey Sergeant Munich, you got a first name?"_

Wicki laughed to himself, "_Yeah, my name is Wilhelm."_ She nodded and smiled in recognition.

Wicki stood up and surveyed the area, "Hey Donny! Come and sit with her yeah? Got to go report to Raine," he shouted across the camp, and then turned back to Eva who had gone to sit down on her rock, "_Can you speak English? Only he isn't exactly eloquent..._" Eva nodded and smiled up at Wicki.

"_Danke," _she sighed. He smiled back and ambled off to find their leader. She watched as the man called Donny approached her and balanced on a rock near her. He look vaguely familiar, like she had met him in a dream at some point, he was throwing a bloodied baseball bat up and down, refusing to acknowledge her. On about the sixth throw, he dropped it, the bat rolled towards her and halted as it touched her feet, she picked it up and traced a few of the names scrawled on the handle, some were beautifully engraved but others had just been stabbed in by rage, but all had blood sunken into the deep cuts. She handed it back to him and Donny sat on the grassy patch opposite her; he rested his hands on it and stared at her.

"So you're Stiglitz's baby sister then?" She glared at him but nodded anyway.

"So you're the Bear Jew then?" She retorted.

"You bet I am!" He smiled gleefully, "Whatever gave me away?"

"Oh I don't know must have been the blood stained bat."

"Yeah that's what they all say..." They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the floor.

"He's never mentioned you." She looked up at him, hurt filling her eyes, she knew that he was on the run but these men were his friends, surely he was able to talk to them about her, God knows that she wanted to talk to someone about him.

"Oh," was all that she could say. Donny instantly regretted saying anything to her, she looked in pain, but it was true, he never said anything about siblings so they just assumed that he was an only child, it gave them an explanation as to why he and Wicki were so close, he quickly decided that he should try changing the subject.

"You don't look like him you know," he murmured. He had been looking at her ever since he found her, she was much softer than her brother, but looked infinitely more lethal. She had his eyes. But apart from that, they looked like totally different people, and he just couldn't stop staring at her.

"So everyone says. I look like our mother and well, he just doesn't," she smiled sadly, still quite hurt that her only brother failed to mention her to anyone at all.

"You know..." Donny was cut off by the reappearance of Wicki, who had brought her some food.

"Voilá" he smiled, "and _then get some rest! We set up a tent for you next to your brother's. I hope Donowitz wasn't too weird with you by the way, I'd have got Smithson but he has disappeared somewhere.._."

"_Yeah he was fine, just a little bit weird. Thanks for your help Wil" _Wicki smiled at his new nickname.

"Hey you two, English, for those of us who don't have the privilege of knowing your wonderful language," Donny smirked at the two Germans as Eva rolled her eyes.

"Alright, just for you," she smiled back at him, "Night Wil, Night Donowitz," both of them watched as she stood up and began to walk to the small cluster of tents in the centre of the gorge, she paused as if to remember something, and walked back to the two men sat talking on the rock.

"Thank you," they noted the sincerity in her voice, "both of you."

And with that she was gone again, leaving both men puzzled as to what they had done to be thanked for.


	3. Chapter 3

**So third chapter. Thanks to Barcelona and Real Madrid for entertaining me with several fights during the game :) Emilia x**

Eva lay in her tent. It had been at least two hours since she had left Wicki and Donny and she hadn't slept at all. She decided that two hours had been long enough; it was practically dark when she had entered her tent so the men must have gone to sleep, she just wanted some air but she knew that they wouldn't exactly want her around the camp, getting in the way. Yeah, she thought, they would all be asleep now. She pulled on her brother's coat; it was far too big but considering the cool temperatures the Paris air carried she was grateful to not be stuck in just her dress. The coat smelled like him, she noted, still the same from all those years ago. It reminded her of home, before the war, in Frankfurt with Hugo and her mother and her father. She pushed open the tent and glanced over to the tent that she presumed her brother occupied, she could see his faint outline and smiled, counting down the moments till he woke up and they would have the chance to speak again.

The air hit her like a cold front; she wrapped the coat round her more tightly and made her way back over to the rock that she had adopted as her own. She laid on the flat surface and stared up at the night sky, studded with stars, for the first time in a long time she felt safe. These people seemed okay, Hugo trusted them and he was generally a pretty good judge of character, they seemed happy. Even thought they had been torn from their homes and their families, they had banded together and appeared to be getting by, they had become a family of sorts.

"Hey there Princess, that you?" She was broken from her thoughts by the familiar accent that she had heard only a few hours ago.

"No, it's the Queen of Sheba, Donowitz. Course it's me," she smiled at him as he sat down on the grass, the very same spot that he had occupied earlier, "what are you doing out at this time?"

"Ah, I'm on night watch, rotation system, which I assume, once your settled in, you will become part of. But you'll probably have the pleasure of a partner, can't see Hugo letting you stay out here all on your lonesome." He continued to grin to himself has he ripped up some strands of grass from the ground and started to shred them up, Eva simply looked at him, they were letting her stay.

"So you're not going to make me leave?" She asked.

"Leave?" Donny looked startled. "Well, if you want to. It's not like we can make you stay or anything but you only just got here, and Hugo won't want you going anywhere I'm sure, unless you want to go hom..."

"No!" She yelped before he even finished his sentence. "I can't go back there. I'm fine here. You're sure I can stay?"

"Aldo said so, yeah..." Her whole face lit up, he smiled too and noted that she looked much prettier when she smiled. They both just sat for a while, Eva wanted to take in the information, she was free, and she was with good people. She was with her brother again and she wouldn't have to go back. This almost never happened to anyone.

"Thank you," she was crying.

"Oh god, are you okay?"

Eva laughed; clearly he wasn't good with crying girls, "yeah, yeah. I'm just happy."

The both sat, not speaking for the best part of half an hour until Eva broke the silence.

"It was you wasn't it," it was a statement, not a question.

"What was?"

"Outside the bar. There were two men, one of them was tall and had a bat, it was you wasn't it?"

"Yes," he stared at the floor trying not to relive the memory.

"Thank you Donny," she placed her small and on his.

"No problem," he shuffled awkwardly, "can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," pulling away from him and shoving her hands into the army jacket.

"Why are you here?" So blunt, she thought.

"I missed Hugo," it wasn't exactly a lie, but Eva didn't want everyone to know what happened, not before her brother did anyway.

"So you risked your life, just to see your brother, even though you didn't know if he was alive?"

She didn't understand why he couldn't believe that, "yes."

He didn't push it any further, to which she was thankful. She didn't like lying to the only people that she had started to trust in over a year but she needed to talk to her brother.

"So clearly you're not up for talking," he passed her his gun, "I've got to go and get Smithson, but please look after yourself. Okay?"

Eva nodded.

"Good, night princess."

She watched him meander away towards where the other men were sleeping with his baseball bat slung over his shoulder. And suddenly, for some reason, she didn't feel so alone anymore. She glanced over towards the small cluster of tents, only just visible from the dim dawn sun, she had a home now. And she couldn't be much happier. Eva closed her eyes and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that she had been holding for so very long.

"Err hi," a small voice came from her left hand side, she assumed this man to be Utivitch. He looked about 20, her own age, and well, more than a bit lost.

"Hi," she smiled at him, "I'm Eva," she jumped up off the rock and held out her hand, which he took.

"Smithson Utivitch," he visibly relaxed.

"Ah, the mysterious Utivitch that everyone keeps mentioning," she chuckled.

"Ermm, wouldn't call myself mysterious but yeah that's me," Eva was starting to see why he was Wicki's first choice for watching her, "and you, Miss Stiglitz, can call me Smith."

"Just so long as you call me Eva."

"Done."

"So I take it that you're my other saviour?"

"Saviour isn't exactly that fitting," he laughed lightly, "Donny did most of the saving. I was surveying the area."

"Oh right, well surveying is a very important job," she smirked in his direction.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be resting? Your brother may slaughter me if he finds you out her."

"Don't worry Smith, he won't hurt you. Why are you all petrified of him anyway? He isn't that bad."

"Well," quick response, she noted, "he isn't exactly renowned round here for his mental stability. And when you have seen Hugo Stiglitz attack a group of Nazi's, you learn to keep out of his way."

Eva didn't realise that Hugo had become so unstable since the last time she had seen him.

"Well Smithson, I hope you don't mind, but I really could do with getting some sleep," he nodded at her as she began to walk in the direction from which he had just come but turned round and threw her arms around his neck, "Thanks Smithson, for you know, surveying and all," Eva walked off, leaving a very confused Utivitch in her wake.

**Well that one took a while... Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Sorry for the late update, I've been doing some of the later chapters because I thought of stuff and needed to write them down. So yeah. Also, 688 views and only two reviews :( Thanks bear99 and ****AvengedBaby**** btw! But I'm glad that I have global interest, that's pretty cool. For this chapter I thank the film 300, THIS IS SPARTA :), best line ever. Anyway, chapter 3. Emilia x**

She pushed open the tent and let the sun pour onto her face. She hadn't slept that well in so long, not since Hugo had left really, she glanced at the seemingly unoccupied tent next to her, jumped up and headed towards the spot where everyone had congregated. They were all sat around a small fire in a circular shape, Donny and Utivitch were sat talking, Wicki and a man with an undecipherable accent were arguing slightly away from the group and there were several other men that she had not met scattered around them.

"Morning princess," Donny grinned and motioned over to a collection of trees, "I think someone over there wants to see you."

She looked up and saw a broad man leant against one of the trees. She hardly recognised him, he no longer had an air of happiness and ambition about him, simply revenge and hate, but he was still her brother, still the same Hugo who protected her from their enraged drunk of a father, still the same kid who had taught her to shoot.

"_Hello you," _he smirked at her and held his arms open as she threw herself at him.

"_God I missed you so much," _she wrapped her arms around him tighter, as if she was afraid to let him go.

"_Me too kid," _Stiglitz stroked her hair softly_ "I hope Wilhelm was okay with you."_

"_Yeah he was great," _she beamed up at him_ "How have you been?"_

"_You know, same old, same old," _he shrugged_ "more to the point how have you been? How did you find me?"_

"_Surviving. It's a pretty long story actually,"_

"_Well, I think we have time. Where is Xavi by the way? I told him I'd kill him if he ever left you alone."_

"_God. You don't know," _Eva stared down at the floor_._

"_What?" _Stiglitz pulled away from her slightly.

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes, _"Xavi's dead Hugo."_

"_No," _he was shaking his head.

" _I'm so sorry," she placed her hand on his cheek._

"_Why? How?" _he choked back the tears he held for his best friend.

"_I..I_," she was stammering, not wanting to shatter what was left of the old Hugo.

"_Eva, tell me."_

"_Once you went AWOL, father kind of lost it," _she let her tears fall;_ "I couldn't take it Hugo. Xavi tried to get me out but father caught us and didn't hesitate in killing him. I barely got out. I've been searching for you ever since, using officers to locate you all," _it tore her apart to see the sorrow fill her brother's eyes as she retold her memory.

"_Where is he?" _his voice turned into all but a whisper.

"_I don't know, father was shooting and I just kept on running."_

"_Hey, Evey, look at me, it's okay now, you're safe,"_ he pulled her back into his arms and stroked her hair slowly, it was just like when they were younger.

He sat her down against the tree and set about trying to piece together what had happened.

"_I knew that I shouldn't have left you."_

"_Hugo, it's not your fault."_

"_It is. If I hadn't left, Xavi would still be alive and you wouldn't be permanently traumatised," _he received a quizzical look from his sister _"don't think that I don't know you are. What did he do to you Evey?"_

"_Nothing," _she wouldn't look at him.

"_Don't lie to me; you never were any good at it."_

"_I'm not lying," _she protested.

"_Yes you are, I know that you used to sit and cry at night because I was the one that sat with you, I know he used to hit you Evey, but you have to tell me what happened when I was gone."_

"_You left when I was fourteen Hugo. I wasn't brilliant at defending myself, so I became a target. His little SS friends used to visit me. And well, I'm sure that even you can guess what happened. Xavi came back to visit as often as he could but when he got transferred to Mainz he wasn't around all the time so I had to try and get out. I didn't want to be a prisoner in my own home. Then when I turned eighteen, father came to me with an offer."_

"_Don't call him that," _he growled, full of rage, _"what kind of an offer?"_

"_He found someone that he wanted me to marry." _

"Alrighty then, let's get going, found ourselves a nice little Nazi camp one mile south of here," they were broken off by the southern slurs asAldo began to rally everyone and then turned to the two siblings underneath the tree, "Hey Stiglitz."

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Jesus Christ," he sighed and put his hand to his head, "right, how about we call you Miss Eva and carry on calling your lovely brother Stiglitz? That work for ya'll?"

They both nodded.

"Good," he pointed towards Eva, "Miss Eva, you fancy joining our party? That is of course if your brother here doesn't mind."

"I would love to, thank you Aldo," she suddenly felt complete and totally accepted.

Eva knew him. The German who was currently sat in front of Aldo, Sergeant Rachtman, had visited her house many times; he was one of her father's best friends, she had stood behind Hugo in a pathetic attempt to make herself go unnoticed. Aldo had started to list the German speakers of the group, probably some scary technique he used she thought, but as he announced Wicki, she knew it was only moments before he moved on to her.

"Another one up there, you might be familiar with, Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz," he had shouted louder so that everyone was able to hear, "Heard of him?" he asked the soldier seated in front of him in a quieter tone.

"Everybody in the German army has heard of, Hugo Stiglitz," Rachtman replied, spitting out Stiglitz's name in hatred.

"Hmm, alrighty then. We also have his very pretty sister, Miss Eva, damn near best dame I've seen with a gun," at the mention of her name Rachtman's head snapped up, he turned himself round to get better view, and low and behold, a small blonde girl resided by her famous brother.

"Ah, Miss Stiglitz does your father, or more to the point your husband know that you're here?" he smirked to himself and turned back to Aldo. Stiglitz pushed Eva further behind him, silently seething at Aldo for drawing attention to her; he knew that as soon as their father knew she was alive he would try finding her again. "You know," he carried on, "I hear that he is right here in France."

"_It'll be okay Evey, we won't let him get you," _he could feel her shaking as he held onto her arm, instantly regretting allowing her to go on the excursion. Stiglitz knew that he would have to ask he later about the husband comment but it was not the time or the place.

She stayed silent. She couldn't go back, not now. Not when she had just found Hugo. And besides, she had a new family now, she wasn't going home.

Eva gazed down into the gorge, sclapless men littered the floor but her attention focused solely on Rachtman.

"Donny," Aldo shouted towards the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah," he shouted back. She smiled and visibly calmed as the rough Bostonian accent reverberated off the walls, an action that didn't go missed by Stiglitz who had continued to watch her.

"We got a German here who wants to die for his country! Oblige him!" Well, she thought, at least the slimy twat will get what's coming to him. She could hear Donny's bat crash against the sides of the cave walls; with each swing she became more excited. Eva had heard every story imaginable about the famous Bear Jew; her father had revelled in belittling the men that his son had joined forces with, he constantly would rave about how powerless they were, but each night would return home and share the stories that his men had gossiped about to his friends. He feared his son, but he feared the Bear Jew more.

Eva moved closer to the edge of the cliff face and sat down, letting her legs dangle over the edge, satisfied with her vantage point to the killing. She gazed down to the Sergeant who had just informed his two men of her whereabouts, she had been told that Aldo always let one go, simply to spread the word of the horror that they had seen. She knew they would tell her father. He was high ranking and they would more than likely be rewarded, and she would be carted back home. Best make the most of it while I can, she thought.

She watched as Donny emerged, his baseball bat resting on his shoulder and his muscles visible through the tight white wife-beater he wore. She must have gasped or at least done something because she could hear her brother grunt quietly behind her. Next thing she knew, she was watching the very same man yelling out of the gorge doing some inane victory cheer.

"Teddy fuckin' Williams knocks it out of the park! Fenway Park on its feet for Teddy! Fuckin' ballgame! He went yardo on that one, on to fuckin' Lansdowne Street!" He was in a world of his own.

"_What the hell is he on about?" _ Eva tilted her head towards Hugo, smiling, but kept her eyes firmly locked on Donny.

"_No fucking clue, just go with it. Personally, I think it's like his God or something," _he continued to watch his sister, never before had he seen her so smitten with someone so quickly.

She pulled herself up and found herself face to face with her brother, knowingly smirking at her, "_oh grow up Hugo. What are you, twelve_?"

Eva pushed past him and stalked down into the gorge. She sidled up to Utivitch who, she noticed, looked alarmingly pale.

"Err, Smithson, are you okay?" he looked over to her, his eyes sunken and drowsy as he held up his arm.

"You couldn't go get Stiglitz for me could you?" he smiled vaguely, like a drunk, before he stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"Fuck," she bounded over him and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a deep cut emanating a rather substantial amount of blood, she ripped off some material from her already torn up dress and began to tie is round the wound.

Eva felt a hand on her lower back as she was knelt next to Utivitch,

"Anything I can do to help, princess?" Donny whispered into her ear.

"Well you can stop calling me princess for a start. And then you can go find me the medical supplies," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Right you are princess," she smiled nonetheless.

**Another chapter done, sorry if it was a bit late. Please do let me know what you think, it means a lot :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the ridiculously long wait...**

"Hey, hey Smith, calm down," Eva was sat next to a much disorientated Smithson Utivitch, pushing him to lay back down as he struggled against her, "you keep this up and your head will be spinning for a week."

His eyes darted around the area frantically, "where am I?"

"Your tent, Smith," she started to unwrap the red material, stained brown from his blood, from around his upper arm and threw it over her shoulder, "please keep still, it'll hurt a hell of a lot less if you do."

He laughed and his eyes rolled back, "yes miss."

"Smithson Utivitch, I swear to God if you don't keep still," she picked up the gin bottle that Omar had found for her and pushed it into Utivitch's hand, "drink that."

"Promise you won't take advantage of me?" He put the bottle to his lip and downed the remaining colourless liquid.

"I promise Smith," she smiled sadly; she really didn't want to hurt the kid, "now hold still."

Eva sprinkled some gunpowder of the large wound in her friends arm and lit a match against the box, "I'm sorry Smith."

She touched the match the metallic powder and clutched Utivitch's hand as he arched his back in pain. Eva hoped that the gin had helped soften the searing sting in his arm but had to look away as his screams died down and he relaxed into the floor, evidently he had passed out.

She looked poignantly at the boy laid on the ground before stepping out of the tent into the midday French sun, the rest of the Basterds were waiting expectantly outside for her verdict and had crowded around her within seconds.

"So, what's the score Doc?"

She pushed past Aldo and started to wipe Utivitch's blood on her dress, "he should be fine, just let him come round."

"So what we talkin' here? A day? A week?"

"A few hours, I just need to make sure he doesn't go septic and then we can get going."

"Good job Miss Eva," he nodded and smiled, "right men get some sleep, we're moving at night as soon as Utivitch is up."

Eva watched as the men dispersed and was on her way towards her tent when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_We need to talk,"_ Stiglitz pulled his sister over to the tree that they had essentially claimed as their own.

Eva had always feared that the day would come that her brother would find out about the marriage agreement her father had made for her but she knew that no matter how much she tried, Hugo would always find out.

"_Evey,_" they sat on the cool ground underneath the shade of the tree, "_why didn't you say anything earlier?"_

She looked down at the floor and began playing with the laces on the boots that Omar had lent her.

"_Eva,"_ his tone became harsh.

"_I was fucking scared Hugo."_

"_Scared of what?"_

"_Father, that prick I had to marry,"_ her voice became a whisper_ "what you'd think of me."_

"_I would never think any less of you Evey; you know I never would,"_ he began to wonder how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

"_Don't speak too soon."_

"_Who exactly did you marry?"_

"_Zoller."_

"_As in Fredrick Zoller?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fuck Evey, how the hell did you get yourself into that?" _He put his arm around her as she silently cried.

"_At least with him I wasn't getting thrown about every day, and what's worse Hugo is that I didn't mind being with him. I didn't know whether you were dead or alive and I needed someone to keep father away, I just-"_

"_Shhh, it will be okay Eva."_

"_How is it going to be okay? He knows people Hugo, high up people, he will find me and he won't stop until he does. I need to get out of here; I can't put you all in danger because of my stupid mistake."_

"_You're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you go back and no one else here will either."_

"_I hardly think that I'm worth fighting for Hugo," she sighed as she glanced round the mass of tents._

"_You'd be surprised," _he picked himself up and offered his hand to Eva, _"get some sleep; we will work it out in the morning?"_

"_I am sorry Hugo," _she accepted her brother's hand and let him pull over to her tent so she could claim some well earned rest.

**I know it's short, sorry about that but I'll try update soon with a longer, more interesting chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Don't panic Evey, what they don't know won't hurt them,"_ her brothers words rang in Eva's mind. Although Fredrick Zoller wasn't well known amongst the American members of the Basterds, Wicki knew all too well what he was capable of and Stiglitz had decided that it would be better for everyone if they all believed that Eva had married an unknown lieutenant rather than a Private who was even more well known in Germany than Stiglitz himself.

Eva hadn't argued against the idea much. She knew that her presence was putting everyone in danger, any minute now they could be ambushed by German soldiers sent by Zoller to bring his mischievously disobedient wife back home but she knew that there was no turning back now.

They were moving again today. She was glad, maybe it would take longer for her husband to find her if she kept moving, it had worked for the six months that she had been looking for her brother. Eva was sat on her rock again, watching everyone packing up tents and weapons, she had offered to help several times but everyone had refused and told her that they were fine without her.

"Eva?"

She turned around to see Omar walking towards her with something wrapped in brown packaging, "Hey."

"Aldo sent me into town to get you this," he tossed the package at her and distanced himself.

Eva carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled out the cornflower blue dress hidden within it. She held it up against herself over her current torn red dress, "its beautiful Omar, thank you."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I chose it myself."

"It's the right size and everything," she tilted her head to the side and smiled, "how did you know?"

"I used to be a tailor back home."

"Makes sense," Eva put the wrapping next to her on the rock and wondered over to the trees, "I'm just going to change, okay?"

"Yeah, we won't go anywhere without you!"

She skipped over the rough terrain in a pair of boots that she had borrowed from Omar; the man had abnormally small feet, and looked for the best place that she could change. Eva pushed through the green forest and found herself facing a small lake surrounded by a grassy bank, she checked behind her for any of the men lurking and dipped her toes in the water to test the temperature.

Eva discarded the shredded red dress at the side of the lake; it would make a decent enough towel. She dived into the clear blue water and let the severely missed feeling of cleanliness wash over her; she pushed her wet blonde hair over her shoulder and set to work trying to scrub off Utivitch's blood that had dried into her fingernails. She had forgotten how much she had missed the feeling of water dripping off the ends of her hair into her back; she hadn't had the chance to wash by herself for over a month because there was usually some Nazi in the room next to her who she knew she had to get away from as soon as possible.

Eva didn't really get the chance to revel in the beauty of the lake or the French countryside for very long, she knew she had to get back and check on Utivitch who was conscious but she had the fear in her mind that her friend would turn septic.

She pulled herself out of the water onto the grassy bank surrounding it. She picked up the red material that was matted with blood and patted herself dry, not taking her eyes of the beautiful French landscape, Eva scrambled around on the floor for the sundress Omar had brought her and slipped it over her head.

A low whistle sounded from behind her which caused Eva's head to snap quickly towards the trees.

"Jesus, fuck!"

"Now that's not very ladylike Princess."

She dropped the red dress on the floor and marched over to the man leant against the base of a fir, "how long have you been stood there?"

"A few minutes," he replied dismissively before pointing at the back of her dress, "the buttons aren't done up."

"Is it normal to stare at women when they are bathing in America? Only because it's classed as a bit weird in Germany," she stated calmly.

"I don't usually do this Princess, just wanted to let you know that we're moving," he laughed lightly at the fury etched on her face.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me Princess?"

"You did, but I think its fitting."

Eva twisted her arms around herself to try and button up the dress, "how is it?"

"Because," he motioned for her to turn around, "my ma used to read me stories about dragons and knights and princesses when I was younger, I always imagined the princess to look like you."

She hadn't turned around; instead she stared at Donny slightly open mouthed, "you read stories about princesses?"

"My ma did, weirdly enough I didn't go around smashin' Nazi's heads in when I was four."

"But princesses..."

"Turn round; you wanna go back out there with your dress all undone?"

"I am not letting you do up my dress," she folded her arms which just pulled the front of the dress down more.

"Fine then," he leant in closer, "Hirschberg's been just dyin' to see you like this."

Eva's eyes widened and she obediently turned around.

"See, wasn't that hard was it?"

"Shut up," she pulled her long dripping hair over her shoulder and winced slightly as she felt his hands on her back. No one, bar her brother, had touched her without intending to use her or hurt her for as long as she could remember. She maintained her ridged stance as he fastened the last two cornflower blue buttons into place and let her shoulders drop and relax as she felt him step away from her.

"You coming Donowitz?" Eva pulled her brothers coat over her arm and smiled before she headed back towards the camp.

"Yeah," his voice faded as he tried to take in what had just happened. She had flinched. As soon as he went near her, she had pulled away from him and stiffened until he moved back. Granted, he had just stared at her with nothing on but still, she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Donny pushed himself away from the tree and followed her through forest towards the voices.

He watched as she headed straight for Stiglitz and they started to talk in rapid German, he managed to catch the word 'zoller' several times but he didn't really knew what it meant, he made a mental note to ask Wicki later. Donny also noted the wondering eyes of Hirschberg over her form.

"Hey Donny!" He snapped out of his trance to see Aldo summoning him, "found us a house, not far from here, it's in a pretty Christian place so we should be good."

Eva's ears pricked as she heard the word 'house' come from Aldo, she hadn't lived in a proper house since she had left her husband six months ago.

"Evey," Stiglitz snapped his fingers in front of her face, "_are you listening?"_

"_Yes," _she smiled sweetly and gestured for him to continue.

"_You cannot let anyone know about Zoller, okay?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they don't need that Evey, they don't need a psychopathic nationalist hunting them down and I can't leave them and more importantly, I can't leave you. So please, don't tell them, not even Wilhelm," _he was pleading with her again because he knew she couldn't say no.

"_Okay," _she glanced towards the rest of the men who had grouped together and were waiting for them both and wondered how long she would be able to keep it from them.

**Sorry about the wait. Again. Reviews are welcome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Eva threw the remained of the carrots into a wicker basket under her arm, smoothed down the skirt of the cotton dress and made her way back up to the porch. She guessed that the house had only recently been evacuated with the appearance of more and more German troops but she could see why the family had held out for so long. The farmhouse itself was quite large, with four bedrooms engulfing the upper floor, and had two stables off the side next to a large pasture used to graze animals, all of which had long gone. Meandering up the stone slab pathway, Eva dodged the various toys still scattered in the vegetable patches and headed to the wooden latched door. She pushed down on the cold black handle, kicked the door softly open and edged the wicker basket onto the worktop before taking out some carrots and peeling them with a gleaming silver knife. She gazed through the window into the vast front garden covered in vegetables and homemade wooden furniture. It was so normal. She hadn't had that degree of normality for close to ten years. She felt like she was ten again, she was preparing food and Hugo had gone out with his friends, he'd be back soon and help her father fix up the porch.

"Boo," Eva snapped out of her trance and remembered where she was, who was after her. There was no one else in the house that she knew of, they had all left some time ago to follow some leads in the town or to go hunting, she picked up the knife she wasn't even aware that she had dropped and lashed out at the person behind her.

"Jesus, fuck, ow!"

"Oh God!" Eva threw the knife into the sink and snatched up the towel on the side.

"Fuck!"

"Just please stand still, just-"

"Why's there so much blood? Did you hit a vein or something?"

"Shut up and stand still Donowitz," she laughed nervously as she dabbed at the large cut on his cheek, "I am so sorry."

"Its fine, it's okay," he grimaced as the water sank into the wound.

"I think you'll be fine, I'll just stitch it up a little bit and I'm sure you'll live."

"Brilliant," he sighed as she coaxed him over to one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

She hissed at him in annoyance for the shock, "Why did you do that?"

"Why did you?"

"You're impossible," Eva rolled her eyes as she wondered into the pantry to find a needle and some thread.

"And yet, you love me," he laughed before clutching the cloth closer to his face, "oww."

"So modest too," she called before walking back into the kitchen holding up a reel of cotton in each hand, "baby pink or yellow?"

"You're funny," he scowled.

"I know," she smirked and went back into the pantry, "how about standard black then?"

"I can live with that," Donny smiled as she dropped the needle into a pan of boiling water on the stove.

Eva unravelled the cotton and severed it with her teeth before pulling out the needle with a spoon. She dropped herself into the chair and started to thread the cotton through.

"So how do you want me to do this? Want me to wait for Hugo to come and knock you out or-"

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it. Besides your brother is out hunting or something, don't want to bother him," he said quickly.

"Are you still scared of him?"

"Are the Red Sox the best in the league?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly, "what?"

"It means yes," Donny smiled and she edged her chair closer towards him.

"You couldn't have just said that?"

"Shh you-" she pierced the skin surrounding the top of the cut. Donny hissed quietly as he gripped to side of the table, his nails digging into the soft pine.

"You okay?" Eva didn't take her eyes off the needle, weaving in and out with impeccable precision.

"Yeah," she sensed the pain in his voice failing to mask the lie, "so, you do this to all the guys you meet Princess?"

"Not usually, only to the ones I like," she smirked as his eyes widened, "I'm joking Donowitz, I don't go attacking my friends with knives."

"So why come at me?"

"Just on edge I guess," she sighed and tied up the thread, "all done."

"Thanks," he began to run his finger down the black thread ladder.

She caught his hand, "wouldn't advise it, unless you're planning on getting an infection."

Donny nodded to himself as Eva laughed lightly and returned to chopping the vegetables. He followed her steps and picked up another knife from the wooden block they were set in and copied her, his cooking skills were fairly limited but she seemed to appreciate the company as she skipped around the kitchen, collecting ingredients.

"Why are you on edge?" He asked her casually.

She sighed and placed her knife gently on the table, "you remember that Sergeant you killed a couple of days ago, Rachtman?"

"I don't remember their names," he shrugged and continued peeling the carrots with a knife.

Her voice became quieter with unease at his lack of remorse, "the first one I saw you kill."

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Did you hear what he said before Aldo called you?"

"No..."

"He said that my husband was in France."

The knife Donny was holding cut through the vegetable so forcefully that the wooden board below it split in two, he remained there for a few seconds, motionless and silent, staring at the wood.

"Your what?"

"My husband, Fredrick," Eva had stepped away gradually; she had seen what Donny could do when he was upset.

"You don't have a ring," his voice had dropped to an emotionless murmur.

"I left it with him when I ran away."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to get away-"

"Did he hurt you Eva?" The concern in his voice was tangible, not to mention the fact that he had hardly ever used her name before.

"No, no, Fredrick wasn't the problem."

"Then who was?"

"My father."

"I'm sorry, I just- If you don't want to talk about it, its fine."

"I guess I probably should, the only person who knew is dead now."

Eva pulled him gently towards the table where she stitched him up and sat down on one of the chairs.

"You have to understand that he wasn't always like this," she placed her hands in her lap and stared down at the floor, "when me and Hugo were young, before the war, before Hitler, before the Republic fucked up so much everything was beyond repair, we were happy. I used to stay with my mother and cook and hold parties and Hugo and my father would fish, hunt, play fight, normal family things."

"What happened?"

"Too much. My mother died in 1933 with pneumonia, I was ten, I don't think I'd ever seen Hugo cry before and that frightened me immensely," she started to cry silently at the memory.

"Then came the Fühuer," she continued, "my father thought he was wonderful, he genuinely believed that he could bring back the greatness of Germany, a lot of people did, him more than most people I knew though. My father had fought in the Great War and rose to be a Captain, he was very young. It had infected him," she spat scornfully; "it was like he was itching to kill, to get back, so he joined the SS."

Donny's eyes widened, he knew that she would have had some exposure to Nazis, but not to the extent of having an SS member in her own home.

"The party became powerful pretty quickly and that just spurred him on, he was obsessed with it, trying to prove himself until he was made a Captain again. He used to drink so much more than usual, I don't know whether it was the job or the death of my mother but it made him violent either way. To begin with it was bearable for me because Hugo would take the brunt of it but my father didn't like someone challenging his authority so much, even if it was to protect his baby sister," she nodded fondly with a ghostly smile upon her face.

"I was sixteen when the war started," Donny calculated her current age to be twenty-one, "Hugo was very athletic, father used to call him his 'perfect little Aryan boy' so when the army started drafting he was pushed into signing up to protect the Stiglitz family legacy. When he left, he told his best friend Xavi to watch over me. He tried his best but there was no way that he could be around me every minute of every day, especially since he had been stationed further away. In early 1940 my father fell out of favour with his superiors and that is where his only useless daughter made herself useful, needless to say Nazi colonels appreciate young, blonde German girls. I'm sure even you can guess what the bastard did."

Her passiveness unnerved him; she talked about herself as if she were another person, afraid to acknowledge the events.

"That's when I met Fredrick. Father approved of him greatly because he had done such great things in the war and I approved of him greatly because he could get me away from the hellish life that had replaced my loving family. I was just a thing to him, I understood that, something to parade around at parties to show how well he had done but I was safe with him and I stuck it out."

"So why did you leave him?"

"I was walking to the market one Wednesday morning and I saw my brother's photograph plastered all over the papers, he had been detained and had escaped within a matter of days. I knew that my only true place of sanctuary was with Hugo so I waited till Fredrick next went out on business and ran as far as I possibly could."

"And that guy Smith and I found you with?"

"Just some private I picked up, trying to find you lot through the leads soldiers would give me."

"Why would they just give you the leads?"

"They didn't," she sensed the confusion surrounding him, "let's just say that men warm up to you more quickly when you look like Hilter's poster girl."

"Oh," he nodded understandingly.

"Yeah," she stood up fluidly and returned to chopping the vegetables.

Donny watched her continue without even batting an eyelid. He hadn't really imagined that the German race had been through hell and back too, he had become so detached from them and thought that they were all safe behind their leader. He hadn't realised that the normal people suffered. He couldn't bear the thought of her being all alone and being hurt in the one place that she should have been truly safe. But in spite of it all, the thing that ate away at him most was the fact that she didn't hate her husband, she might still have feelings for him.

"I-"

"Hey, Miss Stiglitz," the sharp southern drawl from the hallway cut Donny off before he could press her further, "you seen Donny?"

"He's in here," she called back.

"Where did you go?"

"I needed to do some stuff," he glanced at Eva's back, her blonde curls falling out of the bow she had tied.

"Right," he elongated the word in uncertainty, "why is your face trussed up like a Christmas turkey?"

Eva stopped chopping to listen, "just had a bit of an accident, Princess stitched me up good though."

"Proving yourself useful Miss Eva," Aldo patted her back and threw a skinned rabbit down on the chopping board next to her, "your brother got you a present, said it was your favourite."

Her smiled and nodded to Donny before exiting into the garden, leaving the two of them in content silence.

**Thought I'd let you have some back story :) Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So," a voice called from the doorway, "can anyone join Camp Germany, or do you have to be a native speaker?"

"Yes-"

"It's fine Donowitz," Eva kicked her brother lightly and shifted on her bed to make space.

The three Germans of the group, Eva, Stiglitz and Wicki, were all crowded into the room at the end of the hallway. The men had gallantly given up the bed to the blonde girl and were laid out on the canvas sleeping bags at the side of her on the floor. As soon as he entered, Stiglitz shot up and stalked out of the open door towards the kitchen.

"I'll go," Wicki announced after exchanging exasperating looks with the man's sister.

"What's up with him?"

"Nothing," she replied, sighing as she felt his weight on the bed.

"Princess..."

"He's just a bit tetchy Donowitz; he doesn't particularly like men near me, especially after he found out about Fredrick."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to make you a Nazi bride or anything is it?"

Eva stifled a laugh, "who knows, you might be a sleeper spy for the enemy!"

"How could I forget?" He caught her around the waist and put on a fairly unconvincing German accent, "you're mine now, your brother has left you!"

Eva giggled uncontrollably as they both lay back on the bed, his arm still resting on her hip.

She pushed his chest lightly, "that, Donowitz, was the worst German impression I have ever heard!"

"_Really?"_

A voice emanated from the doorway which made the pair pull away from each other instantly and sit up on the bed, Eva apologetically glanced at Donny as he stood up to try make his escape from her brother lingering in the doorway.

"_Hugo!"_

"_What did I tell you Evey? Do not get attached to these people, you never know what will happen!"_

"_I'm not attached; I just need other people to talk to!"_

"_You have Wil and I-"_

"_I need other people, I love you Hugo and Wil too but I just need to get away from everything sometimes!"_

"_Eva!"_ He called after her after she stormed out of the room and down the stairs, not really caring where she went as long as she was away from her brother. They were all on edge and being encased in a room together was only making the situation worse.

"Princess?"

Donny caught up with her as she stalked down the porch stairs and through the garden.

"Was your brother okay with you?"

Eva stopped and threw her arms in the air, "I just wish he would let me be my own person."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault"

"It's fine Donowitz, it's him."

"He's just worried about you Eva," she looked at him properly as her used her proper name, "hell; if my sister was getting stalked round France by some guy I'd be a bit nervy."

She nodded and smiled, "I know, he just needs to learn that I can look after myself and that you aren't going to hurt me."

"He will," he walked her over to a bench near the flowerbeds and sat her down.

"Since when did you have a sister anyway?"

"Since always, you just never asked," he sat down next to her and she rested her legs in his lap, smoothing down her dress as she did so.

"I'm asking now," he couldn't refuse her as she smiled at him.

"She's called Catherine."

"Come on Donowitz," she motioned with her hands, "tell me about her."

"She insists on being called Kit, no one but our ma gets to call her Catherine. She beat up some guy in the seventh grade for calling her it," he smiled at the memory, "he had stitches on his forehead for weeks!"

"Sounds like her brother," Eva laughed lightly again.

"Nah Princess, she's much much smarter! Freshman at Princeton this year," he told her full of pride and glee, "gonna be the first Donowitz to make something of themselves."

"Second," she took his hand in hers as she corrected him, "Sergeant Donowitz."

"I'm nothing special Princess; I kill Nazis with a bat."

"You're fighting in a war Donny, that's about as special and heroic as you can get."

He played with her small hands absentmindedly; she had brought him back down to earth. The war was all too real, what if it reached America? What if it killed Kit or his parents? What if it killed him?

Eva spun her legs round so she was leaning into his side, her blonde head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck, "they'd all be exceptionally proud of you."

"I hope so Princess, I hope so."

"What are you going to do after this is all over then?"

"Haven't really thought about it," truthfully he hadn't, he didn't want to in fear he would never get back home, "but I guess that I'd go back to Fenway."

"What is Fenway..?"

Donny pulled back from her and laughed, "you being serious?"

"Yes," her answer filled with confusion.

"It's the best place in the world! You'll have to come visit Princess!"

She smiled, "of course I will Donowitz."

"You better do! What are you gonna do after the war?"

"Probably stay near Hugo. Find a guy," his heart dropped suddenly, "settle down."

"Sounds good," he choked, anger swelling up inside of him at the thought of her with someone else.

"Does, doesn't it," she smiled up at him sadly, "just got to make sure we get through this damn thing."

"We will Princess," he masked his own fear as best he could as he stroked her hair softly.

"Hey," he realised, "you don't flinch anymore."

"Guess I don't Donowitz," Eva smiled, content in her position, "I trust you enough."

"Bout time," he laughed and nudged her."

"You two," Aldo's deep Southern accent echoed from the front door, "come on, we're going out!"

**I apologise for the wait, as well as the shortness of the chapter. I'm halfway through the next one so it shouldn't be ages! So sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Cabaret," Eva glanced to the man stood next to her who was already grinning in delight, "seriously?"

"Open your mind Miss Eva, I know ya'll from Frankfurt don't partake in such events, but let yourself have a little fun! Right Stiglitz?"

She laughed as she heard her brother grunt and watched him head straight for the bar, "he doesn't do dancing Aldo."

"But he does do drinking, and that," he started to follow a scarcely clad French girl, "I can live with."

She turned round to ask anyone if that was normal behaviour for their leader but all the men had dispersed into the crowds of people, even Donny to her slight disappointment.

"Typical," she sighed and wondered over to her brother.

"_Not in the mood for dancing?"_

"_Not anymore," _she glanced over to where Donny had taking a liking to a slim girl with a blonde bob.

"_Evey, don't get too attached-"_

"_Who says I'm attached?" _She snapped.

"_You just keep looking at Donowitz-"_

"_I do not," _her eyes narrowed and she jumped of the bar stool. She didn't really want to go near the happy dancers but she didn't want to go back and stand the humiliation of the fact that her brother had seen her staring at Donny.

It wasn't like she liked him, she just wanted to rip the blonde girl's hair out and stab her.

"_Care to dance, Mrs Zoller_?"

Eva froze at the German voice that had just whispered in her ear, she knew for a fact that it wasn't her brother or Wicki.

Before she could spin around to see the man he caught her wrists so she had to remain with her back to him.

"_Let go of me!"_

"_Do you really think it's such a good idea to be running round places like this when Fredrick is searching for you?"_

"_I really don't know what you're talking about."_

The man released her wrists and she spun round so fast she made herself dizzy, _"really V, why are you here?"_

"_Bastian?"_

She squinted through the dim light towards the man stood opposite her. He stood with the same martial stance, shoulders back and tall but he looked different. His dark hair had grown out and now covered most of his forehead, the odd strand fell into his blue eyes devoid of their usual gleam. What alarmed her more were the sheer amount of stitches covering his face and the greenish-purple bruise formed around his left eye.

"_Hello V," _he held his hand up in an awkward attempt to wave.

"_What the hell happened to you_?"

"_Nothing," _he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

"_Sebastian __Benedikt__ Müller, tell me what happened to you now_," Eva pointed at him menacingly.

"_Just got into a fight, you know what I'm like."_

"_Bastian-"_

"_V, please just drop it," _he took he hand and pulled her over to the bar, a little way from where Stiglitz was sat, "_where the hell have you been anyway, Fredrick has been going insane!"_

"_I just needed to get away," _she waved at the girl behind the bar to bring her a drink.

"_You just needed to get away?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you realise what you have done Eva?"_

"_It can't be that bad Bastian, I'm not that important."_

"_He's here," _he whispered.

"_As in France?"_

"_As in Paris yeah, he had some stupid film premiere but he has sent people out to look for you whilst he is here."_

"_You?"_

"_I'm his best friend V, of course he asked me to look for you."_

"_Oh fuck."_

"_Now you're getting it, you need to run V. If he finds you, Lord only knows what he will do."_

He looked up from the whisky that the bargirl had brought him into the eyes of his best friend's wife. She was crying. Silent tears dripped down her face onto the bar top and he realised that he should have been a little nicer in telling her to run. Bastian stood up away from the stool he occupied and gingerly put his arm around Eva, letting her cry into his khaki uniform.

An accent he couldn't place rang loudly from behind him, "Princess, this guy botherin' you?"

"No Donowitz, its fine," she pulled away from Bastian and smiled weakly.

"Really? Cos he is wearing a lovely lookin' Nazi uniform and he is speaking German," he eyed the single star on Bastian's collar.

"_V, what's he saying?"_

"English, I don't do German."

"And he doesn't do English," she pushed Donny away as he was unconsciously backing a considerably slighter Bastian into the wall, "_don't push him Bastian, he will hurt you."_

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he never had to," she snapped.

"_Evey, are you okay?"_

Eva sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "_I'm fine Hugo."_

"_Yes?" _As he turned on Bastian, Eva put herself between the scarred man and the two men trying to protect her.

"Can we go outside?"

She was clutching at straws. She knew that she could persuade her brother because it was to do with Fredrick but Donny was a whole different story. His temperamental nature and the fact that he didn't understand the determination and resources Fredrick held meant that he would be impossible to convince.

"Fine, lead the way Princess," he gestured to the doorway.

Eva took Bastian's hand and led him through the crowd and out of the door, much to the distain of the American.

"_Bastian, its fine," _she tried to reassure him, "_it's just my brother and his friend."_

"Princess, English, please," Donny asked as nicely as possible, he was sick of being the outsider.

"Yeah, sorry," she looked between the two men, "but at some point one of you is going to have to learn another language.

"I vote the Nazi."

"Agreed," Stiglitz voiced his opinion as well, "Donowitz barely speaks English as it is."

"I'm not making Bastian learn English; he already does French and Polish-"

"Oh, so it has a name?"

"Don't call him an 'it' Donowitz."

"I'll call him whatever the hell I want until he tells us what he is doing talking to you, then I'll think of some worse names."

"Great," she sighed and turned to Bastian, "_he wants you to explain why you are here."_

"_I don't speak English-"_

"_Well, Hugo speaks German and I can translate."_

"_Okay."_

"_Thank you and I am sorry about him, he just doesn't really like Germans."_

"_Except you," _Bastian smirked and continued with his story before Eva could protest, "_my name is Sebastian Müller and Fredrick Zoller is my best friend."_

Eva obediently translated. She watched her brothers eyes darken quickly as he launched for Bastian's throat before Donny even had time to react.

"_Hugo!"_

"_Evey, stay out of this."_

She attempted to drag Stiglitz of the already beaten up Bastian but failed miserably, _"Hugo, please just let him explain!"_

"_He is one of them Evey, he will hurt you."_

"_No he won't!"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_How do you? You weren't there! He kept me sane!" _Stiglitz dropped him and started to walk back into the bar, "_Hugo, I'm sorry."_

"_I tried to come back Evey, you know I did."_

"_I know, but I needed someone to keep me safe, Xavi died, you had gone, I just-"_

"_Carry on," _he nodded at Bastian and leant against the stone wall of the bar.

Donny was becoming increasingly exasperated and annoyed with his lack of input, "sorry, what just happened?"

"I'll explain later," Eva nudged him to be quiet and gestured for Bastian to continue.

"_I met V on her wedding night," _he noticed Donny form a fist as Eva translated it for him; _"she was running across the garden, towards the front gate trying to get away, naturally, as the best man I offered to go find her. She didn't appreciate it, let's just say when I got to back to the alter my white shirt was covered in my own blood."_

Donny stifled a laugh of approval.

"_She came to see me the next day to apologise and ended up telling me everything. Needless to say, I looked out for her everyday after that point."_

He concluded his story after clearly missing large chunks out. Despite this, Stiglitz held his hand out towards Bastian, who tentatively took it, "_thank you_."

"_For what?"_

"_Keeping her safe when I couldn't."_

"_It was my pleasure," _he smiled but clutched his cheek as he felt the stitches stretch.

"Nice story," Donny nodded but pointed towards Bastian's eyes and stitches, "fancy telling us why you look like you've been through a mincer?"

"_He wants to know about the stitches," _Eva translated for a confused Bastian, "_we all do."_

"_V, please-"_

"_Now."_

"_Fine," _he sighed, "_Fredrick thought that I was hiding you."_

"_He what?"_

"_He always got angry when you went to me instead of him, as soon as you disappeared he had my house searched, convinced that I had you under my floorboards or something," _he shrugged his shoulders, _"who'd think to hide under the bloody floorboards?"_

"_Why would he think that I was with you?"_

"_Because he thought we were having an affair."_

"_I'm sorry, what?" _Stiglitz took over translating for Donny as Eva had been overtaken by curiosity and anger.

"_You have to understand that Fredrick is a very jealous person."_

"_Jealous? Why was he jealous?"_

"_Because he loved you V..."_

Bastian watched as several things happened at once. Eva's eyes widened considerably as she shook her head in realisation, she now knew the extent that Zoller would go to retrieve something that he truly wanted. Stiglitz's head snapped up and his hand subconsciously tightened about the knife he was holding. Finally, he watched Donny punch the wall next to him, clutch his fist and then stalk back into the darkness of the bar.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_I'll find out later," _Eva was torn between going back and searching for Donny and staying with Bastian, _"did Fredrick do this to you?"_

Bastian shuffled uncomfortably.

"_But, I left weeks ago, it would have healed..."_

He shrugged.

"_He did it again?"_

"_He just wanted to find you."_

"_Don't defend him!"_

"_Yes, he did it."_

"_Fuck, why didn't you stop him, I know you could have."_

"_He knows the Führer V, I didn't really fancy Annabel finding my body in a ditch."_

"_I'm so sorry Bastian, I would never-"_

"_Eva, it's okay," _he smiled and pulled her into a hug, "_you found your family, you're safe now."_

"_You could come with us?"_

"_Honestly V, I don't see your friends appreciating a Nazi with them," _he laughed nervously, "_besides, what would Annabel do without me, you know how she panics."_

"_Well, the offer still stands."_

"_Thanks V, but I really must be going," _he pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled down an address,_ "I'm staying on Volkstrasse, please come see me if you need anything at all, okay?"_

"_Goodbye Sebastian," _she threw her arms around his neck, careful not to catch his stitches, _"thank you for being so good to me."_

"_It was my pleasure," _he released her and bowed, "_now get back in there and go find the American."_

"_The American?"_

"_Yeah, the one that tried to kill me-"_

"_Donny?"_

"_Go find him V, he'll take care of you," _he smiled and began to walk down the barely lit street into the darkness.

**Two chapters in a day! Sorry for the epic wait. Hope you liked it! And I must credit Bastian Schweinsteiger, Benedikt Höwedes and Thomas Müller as Bastian's name sakes. Review if you can please!**


End file.
